


Siempre vendré a por ti

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Happy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Summary: A Root la envía con Reese a la otra parte del mundo, cuando una bomba les deja aislado





	1. Prólogo

Es un día normal como otro solo que hoy cuando llegan a la base ya están todos alli,shaw se pone con Root

B.dias tenemos nuevos números: Finch dice

Vale,donde vamos:shaw dice

Van a ir Root y Reese a Irak,os hacéis pasar por militares: Finch dice

por militar: Carter pregunta

Si y vosotros os vais ya: Finch dice

Shaw va donde Root y la besa,le dice que no le pase nada,que la quiere de vuelta, después va donde Reese y si le pasa algo a él también

Les acompañan hasta el aeropuerto allí se tienen que separar se vuelven a besar

Van a la puerta de embarque y ponen rumbo a irak no sabe lo que se le vienen encima


	2. Chapter 2

Ha aterrizado en Irán,buscan a su número,lo encuentra,pero antes de poder seguir suena la alarma, dicen que les están atacando

Reese busca a Root, cuando se acerca una bomba estalla,que les envía a los dos lejos, Reese se levanta y va donde Root,la saca,ve que su número está muerto,salen corriendo

En Nueva York,están escuchando lo del atentado,shaw va ha la guarida,allí están todos

Lo habéis oído:shaw le pregunta

Si,pero no podemos hablar con ellos:Carter

Se estarán escondiéndose, para que no les vean: fusco dice

Espero que estén bien:Zoe dice

Es una mierda tendríamos que ir, hacer algo:shaw le dice

No podemos ir, tendremos que esperar: iris dice

En Irán,siguen corriendo,ven una colina donde se van a esconder, escuchan más disparos,saben que están solos

Cuando se sienta ve que Root está sangrando mucho,le quita la chaqueta y que tiene metralla en el interior del brazo,ve unas sombras así que saca el arma,gira y son varios militares

Estáis bien: Reese le pregunta

Lo mejor que podemos estar,y vosotros:un soldado

Ella tiene metralla en el brazo y en alguna parte más:le dice

Hay que pedir ayuda: soldado

Cómo,las comunicaciones están ahí,si vamos nos van a disparar:otro soldado

Ellos dos se quedan y vamos el resto,unos distraen y otro busca la comunicación: soldado

Vale,si no volvemos,a la noche darnos por muertos: soldado

Reese les dice que lo hará,ven que se van,así que se acerca a Root,le tapa las heridas,pero no sé despierta,así que le da unas palmadas en la cara y ve que se despierta

Hola, sabes lo que ha pasado:Reese le dice

Si,una bomba nos a empujando lejos y después nada: Root le dice

Te traje hasta aquí,había más militares,pero han ido a la base,pero creo que les han matado:Reese le dice

Sabes ahora quiero estar con Shaw:Root le dice

Seguro que están haciendo más números:Reese dice con una sonrisa

Si te digo algo, se lo dirás: Root le pregunta

Claro, excepto que la hayas engañado:Reese le dice

No,quería preguntarle si se quiere casarse conmigo:Root le dice

Seguro que te dice que si:Reese le dice

Si no salgo le puedes dar el anillo,está en mi taquilla:Root le dice

Vamos a salir y se lo vas ha decir tú,yo te ayudaré,descansa un poco:Reese le dice

En Nueva York shaw está de los nervios,solo quieren que vuelvan los dos,así que todos se quedan en la casa de shaw, porque sino se va


	3. Chapter 3

Shaw no lo aguanta quiere ir allí donde están,se han tenido que quedar porque sino se iba a ir pero ahora en el metro,está de los nervios

Tenemos que hacer algo:shaw quiere darle un puñetazo a Finch

Sña shaw no podemos ir,es muy peligrosos ir ahora:Finch les dice

Y que hacemos esperar a que no les maten:Zoe dice

Podemos ir a Europa y de allí lo sabremos,si ir o no:iris les dice

No,es mejor ir directamente:shaw dice

En Irán Root aún no se ha despertado y Reese está teniendo dudas de que pueda sobrevivir,pero hará todo lo posible para que vuelva con Shaw

Ve una mochila así que se acerca,ve que ahí varias ropa así que lo va a usar de venda para las heridas,escabando ve que hay un móvil y tiene señal,es uno satélite, primero se sienta con Root y va a probar que el móvil funcione,marca al móvil de shaw da señal ahora solo puede esperar

Unos cuantos tonos y alguien contesta

Hola:sShaw pregunta

Shaw soy Jonh: Reese le dice

Reese estáis bien:shaw pregunta,en el metro todos estan esperando a que Shaw le diga algo

No,Root tiene varias heridas y antes de que puedes preguntar si puedes hablar,está inconsciente:Reese le dice

Puedes moverla solo para hablar:shaw le pregunta,Reese lo hace y consigue que se despierta,le.escucha decir que shaw está en el móvil

Sameen eres tú:Root le dice

Si,como estas:shaw le pregunta

Con mucho dolor, quiero estar contigo ahora:Root le dice

Yo también,te voy a sacar de allí:shaw le dice

Se que lo harás,simpre lo haces:Root le dice

Te paso a Carter para que hable con Reese:shaw le dice

Le vuelve a pasar el movil a Reese para que hanlh con Carter,así lo hace durante unos minutos

Cuando deja el móvil vuelve a enfocarse en Root,las heridas parece que han parado de sangrar

Oye,vamos a salir de aquí: Reese le dice

Tendremos que movernos:Root le dice

Si,pero eso lo haremos mañana,ahora vamos a descansar:Reese le dice

Se esconde en una cueva y pone unas trampas para poder dormir un poco,tiene el arma al mano,ahora solo queda esperar,hasta la mañana

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente,Reese está cosiendo las heridas de Root,Root está tratando de no gritar, cuando lo hace

Jonh sabes que ahí que separarse:Root le dice

Lo se y no me gusta,está herida y te pueden matar:Reese le dice

Lo se,pero para que no nos cojan ahí que hacerlo:Root le dice

Lo se,nos vemos en Israel:Reese le dice

En cuanto tiempo:Root le pregunta

Es un camino largo y más para tí,en unos tres meses nos vemos:Reese le dice

Mejor tres meses y medio:Root le dice

Vale,nos vemos pronto:Reese le dice

Una cosa,si no llego dale el anillo,por favor:Root le dice

Él le dice que si,primero se va Reese y unos minutos después se va Root

En Nueva York están de los nervios,shaw queria ir,pero no podía al igual que todos,pero los números no dejan de salir,con el resto lo siguen haciendo

Ha pasado ya más de dos,shaw quiere matar a Finch por enviarles allí solo

Root y Reese no han hablado en dos meses,se separaron y no saben dónde están,el uno del otro

A Reese le queda poco para llegar,no ha parado mucho,en cambio Root está muy lejos,está dolida y sangrando mucho,casi la matan más de dos veces

Ya ha llegado el tercer mes,Reese le ha dicho que le daría el anillo de compromiso a Shaw de parte de Root si no llegaba,pero le queda unas semanas para saberlo

En Nueva York asido Carter quién le ha pegado a Finch,shaw y el resto se han reido,shaw se ha apartado y está viendo unas fotos de ellas dos juntas,está recordando,en uno de esos momentos le llaman al móvil así que lo coge

Shaw,quién es:shaw le pregunta

Soy Reese,ha pasado ya mucho tiempo:Reese le dice

Reese eres tú:shaw le dice,se acerca a la mesa donde están todos,allí están para escuchar

Si soy yo,esto voy a volver en unos días:Reese le dice

Nos alegramos mucho:Finch les dice

Pero Root no lo se:Reese le dice

Como no lo sabes,estabas con ella:shaw le dice preocupada

Si,sobre eso,nos tuvimos que separar hace casi cuatro meses,más bien en tres le dije,y si en dos semanas no está le prometí que me iba a ir:Reese le dice

No la puedes dejar allí sola:shaw le dice

Shaw no se sé si está viva,cuando nos separamos estaba sagrado mucho:Reese le dice

Vas a volver en dos semanas:Carter le pregunta con esperanza

No me voy a quedar hasta el próximo mes,voy hacer cuatro,pienso a salir a buscarla y si mañana no está aqui:Reese le dice

Solo traerla a casa,Reese:shaw le dice

Lo se y lo haré,la llevaré a casa cueste lo que cueste:Reese le dice

Reese les.dice que va a descansar y deja el móvil,en Nueva York todos tienen esperanza,menos shaw por Root,así que le da a Finch y se va,van con ella a su casa

En Israel,Reese está apunto de dormir cuando le llaman a la puerta,es un móvil con unas coordenadas,así que sale

No hay nada allí, cuando él llega,solo desierto

Root se ha desmayo,otra vez,la perdida de sangre le está afectando mucho ya,está a unas horas hasta israel,así con esfuerzo llega hasta allí

Ha pasado casi el tercer mes y aún no ha visto a Root,está apunto de ir al aeropurto,que cuando gira la cabeza la ve allí,así que se le acerca corriendo hasta ella

Root he como estas:Reese le dice con preocupación

Hola Jonh con mucho mareo,y sueño:Root le dice

Si,pero has llegado,voy a por los billetes:Reese le dice

Ok,te espero aquí:Root le dice

Reese va a por los billetes,compra dos,le dice que el otro es para su mujer,que está allí,la señala y se lo da,es de primera clase,la ayuda a ir hasta la puerta,ahora solo es un vuelo de unas doce horas

 


	5. Chapter 5

Montados ya en el avión,solo espera a que despegue,les han puesto en primera clase, Root está en el asiento de la ventana y Reese a su lado,ve que está templado así que ve a una azafata

Hola,perdón mi mujer tiene frío la pueden traer una manta:Reese le pregunta a la azafata

Si,claro y algo de beber:azafara pregunta

Si,una coca cola:Reese le dice

La azafata ha ido a por la manta y le trae la coca cola,se lo da,y Reese la tapa,ahora solo puede espera,es un vuelo largo,ya en el aire saca el móvil para llamar,pero antes

He Root,como estás:Reese le pregunta con preocupación

Intento aguantar,con frío y sueño:Root le dice

Voy a llamar quieres hablar con Shaw:Reese le pregunta

Lo intentaré,pero: Root le dice

Reese llama al móvil,y espera no sé lo cogen,así que lo guarda y lo intenta más tarde

En Nueva York,están con un número que ha salido corriendo y ahora le persiguen,Finch tiene un ojo morado por el puñetazo de Carter,si hubiera sido Shaw tendría el brazo roto

Le han seguido hasta un callejón,pero ahí están también quien les quieren matar,les disparan a las rodillas y se van,de camino paran a coger un café y bollos

Ya ha pasado dos horas cuando Shaw mira el móvil,tiene una llamada perdida de Reese,así que le llama

En el avión suena el móvil,así que lo coge,pero primero mira que Root siga respirando,cuando lo comprueba,ve que sigue,así que lo coge

Shaw,eres tú:Reese le pregunta

Si,que pasa:Shaw le pregunta

Estoy en el avión:Reese le dice

Y Root está también: Shaw le pregunta

Si,aterrizamos sobre las 22 hora puedes venir a buscarnos:Reese le pregunta

Si,claro y ahí algo más:Shaw le pregunta

Si, Root la encontré en el aeropuerto,pero Shaw no te va a gustar mucho:Reese le dice

Porque: Shaw le dice

Root se está desagrando,se ha dormido pero aún respira:Reese le dice

Puedo hablar con ella:Shaw le pregunta

Si,claro espera:Reese le dice,mueve despacio a Root para que se despide,lo hace y le señala el móvil

Shaw eres tú:Root le dice

Si,aguanta vale,estás casi en casa:Shaw le dice

Vale,te amo:Root le dice

Y yo a ti también te amo:Shaw le dice

Te paso con Reese quiero dormir un poco:Root le dice

Vale,hasta pronto: Shaw le dice

Cuídare de ella,hasta que lleguemos:Reese le dice

Gracias,te veo en el aeropuerto:Shaw le dice

Cuelga y en el metro miran a Shaw que acaba de dejar el móvil,se da la vuelta y se lo dice

Era Reese:Carter le pregunta

Si,me ha dicho que están en el avión:Shaw le dice

Están,espera eso significa que los dos están en el avión:Fusco le pregunta

Si,y me ha dicho más o menos a qué hora llegan:Shaw le dice

Y ha que hora llegaran:Iris le pregunta

Sobre las 22 hora y me ha perdido que fuera a por ellos:Shaw le dice

Voy a por ellos,pero hay más:Shaw le dice

Que más pasa:Finch les dice

Que Root viene muy mal,que se está desagrando:Shaw le dice

Quedan unas horas para que lleguen,vas a ir para allá ya:Carter le pregunta

Si,solo faltan unas tres horas,y parece que habian despegado antes así que:Shaw le dice

Vamos para allá:Zoe le dice

Se suben a los coches y van al aeropuerto,solo tienen que esperar a que lleguen,en el avión Reese vigila que Root siga respirando

Ya han llegado Nueva York,solo tienen que aterrizar,al saber que ya se pueden ir,Reese la ayuda para irse,no se ve que haya sangre en ninguna parte

Ahora tienen que pasar por control,Root le dice que es su marido quién tiene su pasaporte ya que ella se encuentra mal por el embarazo,así que permite que Reese se aceque y lo pasan juntos,le dan la enborabuena y se van

Fueran buscan a Shaw quién los ve así que se acerca,amigos también está Carter,es Shaw quién se le acerca pero Reese le dice que no ya que han mentido y le saluda como hermana,se suben y Shaw la besa,ve que tiene mucha sangre,ponen rumbo al hospital,shaw la abraza y Carter le besa,en los otros coches les siguen,ahora solo puede pensar en Root

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Shaw sosteniendo a Root que está templando,ve como su cabeza está en su hombro,solo espera para que esté bien

Carter está conduciendo muy rápido,tienen que llegar al hospital,Root está mal,con muchas heridas,al hospital que van,conoce alguien que no les va ha decir nada de nada,por el retrovisor ve como Shaw está abrazando a Root,a su lado está Reese

Llegan al hospital en unos veinte minutos,ahí ya está el médico que les va ayudar,en una camilla ponen a Root y en otra a Reese,Shaw quiere entrar pero se tiene que quedar fuera,Zoe, Iris, Fusco entra depues de dejar el coche,con ellos vienen Finch pero le ignora,ahora solo pueden pensar en que se mejoren

En el box,están a tendiendo a Reese,tiene el pie derecho roto,pero lo más preocupante es que también tienen hemorragia interna,varias costillas rotas,una conmoción leve,directamen al quirófano,y le quita la metralla que tiene

A Root la han enviado directamente al quirófano,cuando empiezan abrir ve que tienen varias costillas rotas,mucha sangre que no sabe de dónde viene,le quitan toda la metralla que tiene,la orta parece que es de dónde viene la sangre,pero cuando la miran ve que alguien le ha cosido ya, también tiene los dos brazos y las piernas mal

Pasa más de seis horas antes de que el el médico salga,el primero es el de Reese

Estáis por Jonh:el médico les pregunta

Si,como está:Carter le pregunta,después de que se levantará a toda velocidad y fuera,ellos la siguen después

Parece que tienen una conmoción leve,lo peor era que tenía una hemorragia interna,eso casi le mata,le hemos parado la hemorragia,también tiene varias costillas rotas,varios moratones de golpes y la pie derecho roto,no lo hemos operado,ya que preferimos que vaya despacio:el médico les informa

Cuando se puede ir:Carter le pregunta

Pues en dos días,si todo va bien:le dice con eso último se va

Una hora después viene el médico de Root,Shaw la ve y se levanta 

Cómo estás:Shaw le pregunta

Ella tenía una hemorragia interna bastante grave,pero parece que alguien ya la había operado,mucha metralla que le hemos quitado,ha costado mucho ya que algunas estaba muy cerca del corazón,le hemos reparado la orta ya que se había roto,varias costillas rotas,los dos brazos y las dos piernas tiene mal,pero lo más extraño era:el médico les dice

Que es lo más extraño que tiene:Shaw le dice

Cuando una enfermera le estaba quitado la sangre de la cara,tiene una cicatriz,que le pasa de frente y pasa por el ojo,que parece intacto hacia la mejilla,supongo que eso no tendría antes:el médico les dice

No,es grave su ojo:Shaw le pregunta

No parece que no le dio,es como si consiguiera quitar en el último intento,pero el oftalmólogo le mirara:el médico les dice

Va ha tardar va ha salir:Shaw le dice

Se que eres médico,así que cuando vuestro amigo salga se irán juntos vale:el médico les dice

Con eso ahora solo pueden esperar para entra,nadie le dirige la palabra a Finch,una hora después les dice que ya pueden pasar a verlos

Shaw se va con Root y Carter con Reese,saben que los dos están dormido así que les dejas,a ella solo les vale estar ahí para ellos

Una hora después Reese ya se está despertando,así que llaman al.medico que le quita el tubo

Hola:Reese le dice

Hola,tienes dolor:Carter le pregunta

No,como está:Reese le pregunta

Peor que tú,pero la han operado y ahora solo queda esperar:Carter le dice

Reese asiente y se vuelve a dormir,Fusco pasa y se queda con ellos dos

Root se ha despertado y el médico le ha quitado el tubo también ha venido el oftalmólogo,y parece que su ojo está bien

Hey,te extrañado mucho:Shaw le dice con una sonrisa

Y yo a ti:Root le dice

Tienes dolor:Shaw le pregunta

No,pero me puedes dar tú mano:Root le pregunta

Shaw le acerca su mano a la de ella y la agarra,ve como se duerme

Dos días después ya les dan el alta y se van directamente a casa,durante los próximos días Reese tendrá que usar la silla ya que no puede usar los brazos por la heridas y Root no le queda más remedio,con ayuda de las enfermeras van hasta los coches

Shaw conduce hasta casa,allí les van ayudar,al llegar al portal ve que ya están Daniel y Jason para ayudar a Root,entre los dos la ayudan a ir a la silla y Harper coge las cosas,Shaw aparca y sube para la casa,ahí también se queda Reese

Shaw les dice que la lleven a la cama,ahí la acusta y ella se tumba con ella,la besa y la deja dormir,ya pedirán algo de cenar,Reese acomoda en la otra habitación,el resto se quedan en el salón hablando en bajo,para que se duerman

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron unos días antes de acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina,Shaw la ayuda a ducharse y vestirla,con los chicos la ayudan para subir a la silla, después al sofá y a la cama

Hoy ha empezado como otro día,que tiene,Shaw es la primera en despertarse y se le queda mirando,acabo de unos minutos Root se despierta,se besan y con la ayuda la ponen en la silla,en el salón ya está Reese con ayuda también

Harper está haciendo el desayuno, cuando llaman a la puerta,ahí está Finch que pasa,al mirar tanto Reese como Root se ponen tensos

Que se vaya:Reese le dice

Porque Sr Reese:Finch les pregunta

Shaw quiero que se vaya ahora:Root le dice

Porque:Shaw les pregunta

Porque por su culpa estamos así verdad Finch: Reese le pregunta

Espera yo:Finch intenta hablar pero no puede

Te daba igual el número,solo quería que fuéramos para salvar a Grace verdad:Root le dice

Qué:todos pregunta increidudos

Chicos:Finch intenta otra vez pero no les dejan

Quieres la verdad, pues resulta que fue Grace quién lo hizo,ella puso esas bombas que casi nos matan, después se puso a disparar: Reese le dice enojado

Y cuando estuvimos arriba en la colonia,varios soldados bajaron para pedir ayuda,pero les mataron, y después a ella,jamás te importo que mataran al número:Root les dice

Es enserio:Shaw le pregunta

Bueno Grace estaba allí,así porque no sacarla también,pero no creo que ella lo hiciera:Finch les dice

Te equivocaste,ella ya se había casado con alguien de la mafia italiana:Root le dice

Eso es imposible:Finch les dice

Buscarlo verás que es verdad: Reese le dice

Finch saca su móvil y empieza a buscar la información,y ahí está tienen razón, vuelve a llamar a la puerta y ahora son el resto,al pasar ven que quieren matar a alguien

Que pasa: Carter les pregunta

Resulta que Finch les envío para salvar a Grace,pero ella es quien les ha dejado así:Shaw le dice

Pero ella no era buena:Fusco le pregunta

Se caso,con la mafia italiana:Shaw le dice

Yo lo siento:Finch intenta acercarse pero no le dejan

Que se vaya ahora:Root le dice a Shaw

Ya lo has oído vete:Daniel le dice

Se han puesto delante de ellos dos para que no pase,así que con resignación se va,está vez Finch la ha echo buena

Shaw da media vuelta y ve a Root,que le sonríe, Harper le trae el desayuno,Shaw se sienta con ella y coge el tenedor y empieza a darle las tortitas,Root le dice que quiere café,así que se lo lleva a la boca para que beba, cuando termina Shaw desayuna a su lado

Shaw la lleva al baño donde la tiene que ducharla, necesita ayuda así que Zoe les ayuda

Le quitó la camiseta:Zoe le pregunta

Si,y ahora yo se lo tapo:Shaw le dice

Zoe le saca la camiseta y Shaw con plástico le tapa las herida para que no se mojen,ahora toca los pantalones,se los baja y ve unos boxes,se sonroja

Esto los boxes también:Zoe le pregunta con incómoda

Si,pero ya lo hago yo:Shaw le dice

Zoe se va toda roja, cuando salen al salón prefiere que no le pregunté nada

En el baño,Shaw le baja los boxes a Root,Root sonríe le gusta como Shaw está ahora mismo nerviosa

Estas bien:Root le pregunta

Si, porque:Shaw le dice

Pareces nerviosa:Root le dice

Es que no quería que Zoe lo supiera:Shaw le dice

Lo sé,pero necesitas ayuda con algunas cosas:Root le dice

Shaw le besa,en de decir algo,así que han puesto un banco para que se siente mientras la ducha,con cuidado le lava el pelo y el cuerpo,la seca y le vuelve a curar,llama a Zoe para que la vuelta ayudar

Esto no le digas a nadie nada :shaw le dice

Tranquila no se lo voy a decir:Zoe le dice  

Gracias:Shaw le dice

Una pregunta cómo estás tan tranquila,con lo que tiene,no quieres hacerlo:Zoe le pregunta,tanto Shaw como Root se ponen rojas,se ríe

Claro,por eso estoy así:Shaw le dice todavía roja

Quieres pero estando cómo estás no lo hace:Zoe le dice

Sonríe y le ponen la ropa,la sacan al sofá donde se tumba con Reese,ya se han ido varios de ellos ya que tienen unos trabajos,pero el resto se han quedado

Shaw porque no traes comida china:Root le pregunta

Segura,puedo llamar:Shaw le pregunta

Sal un rato,estamos aquí viendo la TV:Root le dice

Shaw la besa y va a por la comida, cuando llegue le va a preguntar por la cicatriz de la cara, vuelve a casa y los ve dormidos,se al queda mirando,la hablan pero ella sigue mirando

He,se despierta para comer: Jason le dice

Lo sé:Shaw le dice

Se sienta y ve como Root se acomoda con ella,así que la deja,coge el mando y baja el volumen,se despiertan en unos minutos y le preguntará,ahora solo quiere que descanse

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Después de estar en el sofá, Shaw se mueve para que Root no se caiga, sonríe

He estás bien: Shaw le pregunta

Si, me ayudas: Root le dice, en ese momento Reese también se levanta

También a mí: Reese le dice, Zoe está a su lado, en pocos segundos

Harper trae la comida, y Shaw le va a dar de comer, se siente y coge la comida y empieza a dar de comer.

Agua: Root le dice

Shaw le coge el vaso y se acerca, bebé y vuelve a la esquina, Root la mira

Que pasa: Root le pregunta

No, no es nada: Shaw le dice, todos la miran confundida, Harper es quien también mira le pregunta

Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz: Harper le pregunta

Que cicatriz: Root le dice

No lo sabes: Jason le pregunta

No, solo me miraron el ojo: Root le dice

Él no pasa nada: Reese le dice

Si él tiene razón: Shaw le dice

Me la enseñas: Root le pregunta a Shaw

Si, ahora después: Shaw le dice

Termina de comer y le traen el postre y se lo dan

Shaw le dice que se espera y va a por un espejo y se sienta, van a ver

Estás preparada: Shaw le pregunta

Si, adelante: Root le dice

Shaw levanta el espejo, y Root mira, ve como la cicatriz le pasa desde la frente hasta la mejilla

He a mí me gusta: Shaw le dice

En serio: Root le pregunta

Si, no lo digo que hay gente: Shaw le dice

Gracias, sabes que decirme: Root le dice

Voy a traer la medicación y el informe: Shaw le dice

Se levanta y coge las pastillas, antes de darse la vuelta a la puerta y Daniel abre la puerta, al abrir es Finch quien está

Hola: Finch les dice

Vete ahora: Shaw le dice

Podemos hablar: Finch les dice

No, ellos tienen que descansar: Shaw le dice

Miran a Root y Reese pero ellos le ignora, solo quiere que se vaya, cuando intenta acercarse a los medios en el medio, están mirando con mucho dolor y odio

 Se va, pero sabe cómo hacer que salgan, y ya lo ha echo

Dentro de la casa, los móviles comienzan en un sonar, parece que tienen un nuevo número, Root la mira y sabe lo que Shaw está pensando

No quiero dejarte: Shaw le dice

Ya, pero te vas a volver loca si no sales: Root le dice

Si, pero quiero estar contigo ahora mismo: Shaw le dice

Sí, pero no puedes dormir conmigo un rato, antes de salvar o disparar: Root le dice

Si, además Reese está bien: Shaw le dice, Reese solo mira y ve como ayudar a la habitación, también se va para dentro

Shaw se tumba y apoya la cabeza en el pecho de la raíz, le gusta sentirlo, casi la pierde

Raíz: Shaw le dice

Si, cariño: Root le dice

Yo cuando vi el atentado, casi mato a Finch para poder ir: Shaw le dice

En serio y que paso: Root le pregunta

Me dijeron que era muy peligroso, y que era mejor estar aquí: Shaw le dice

Si, y yo solo quiero estar contigo: Root le dice

Dormimos un rato y hablamos luego: Shaw le dice

Claro, te amo: Root le dice

Shaw le besa, y vuelven a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho y se duermen

Shaw siente que alguien la despierta,gira la cabeza y es Harper,le pide que salga

Que pasa:Shaw le pregunta

Tenemos nuevo número: Harper le dice

Yo no voy a ir:Shaw le dice

Son unos narcotraficantes,te necesitamos: Harper le dice

Espera:Shaw le dice

Shaw vuelve a la habitación y encuentra a Root despierta

Que pasa: Root le pregunta

Me necesitan,pero me puedo quedar:Shaw le dice

No vas a tardar: Root le pregunta

No:Shaw le dice

Ves,voy a salir y estar aquí con Reese: Root le dice

Segura:Shaw le pregunta

Si,me ayudas: Root le pregunta

Llaman a los chicos que la llevan hasta el salón,la dejan en el sofá,Shaw se despide con un beso y le dice que no va a tardar, Reese también está ahí con ella

Unos minutos después escuchan abrir la puerta,se giran y es Finch ahí parado,y ellos no pueden hacer mucho


	9. Chapter 9

Se quedan mirando a Finch, está vez no pueden hacer nada

Que haces aquí: Reese le pregunta

Podemos hablar por favor: Finch les dice

No, usted está en el futuro, es decir, no, no, repitió: Reese le dice, ve que Root le dice que siga hablando

Ella no es así: Finch les dice

En la calle están caminando, cuando su móvil suena, así que lo coge

Si: Shaw le pregunta

Sam soy yo: Root le dice

Estas bien: Shaw le pregunta toda preocupada, han parado

No: Root le dice

Que ha pasado: Shaw le pregunta

Finch está aquí, no hay ningún número, era para que os fuerais: Root le dice

Le voy a matar: Shaw le dice, hace una respuesta para que vuelvan, así lo hacen

Que pasa: Harper le pregunta

No hay número era una distracción: Shaw les dice

Porque: Zoe le pregunta

Para que Finch pudiera entrar, está con ellos: Shaw les dice

Vámonos ahora: Shaw les dice

En la casa Finch se ha acercado a ellos al sofá

No creo que Grace lo haya hecho: Finch les dice

En serio, porque ella casi nos mata: Root le dice

Pregunta a la máquina: Reese le dice

En eso se abre la puerta y Shaw va directamente a por él

Te dijimos que no volvieras: Shaw le dice

La TV se encuentra en el campamento donde estaban, Finch se acerca para ver todos los gustos, se ve como Gracia va hacia un lado y ellos se acerca la bomba explota para los usuarios anteriores, se ve como Reese se levanta en mal estado buscando a Root, con mucho esfuerzo, ve como se va, pero también como Grace está matando a todos, la siguiente imagen es los militares que habían bajado para pedir ayuda, se les ve como les matan

Yo lo siento: Finch les dice mirándoles

Porque no habernos creído, o porque casi no se ha prometido casi nos matan: Reese le pregunta

Por todo: Finch les dice

Vete: Root le dice

Ve como Shaw se pone a su lado, para que no se acerque a ellos.

 Daniel le coge y lo que lleva, el aire que tenía, Shaw siente que coge la mano, mira hacia abajo y ve la mano de la raíz

¿Qué es lo que hace falta?

Estas bien: Shaw le pregunta

Ahora sí: Root le dice

Que quieres hacer ahora: Shaw le pregunta con una sonrisa

Quiero ver la TV: Root le dice

Y que vemos: Reese le pregunta

Los 100: Root le dice

Cual es: Iris les pregunta

Está bien, la ponemos: Root le dice

Si, vamos: Reese le dice

Puedes ponerlo tú: Root le pregunta a Shaw

Si: Shaw le dice

Shaw se acerca al ordenador y lo pone, los demás se sienta a su lado y empieza a ver

En la calle Finch se va con la cabeza baja, aún no se cree que Grace lo hiciera y piensa en volver hablar con ellos

En la casa, les está gustando la serie, han pedido chino para cenar

Shaw: Root le dice

Si, estás bien: Shaw le pregunta preocupada

No: Root le dice, todos la miran

Que pasa: Reese le pregunta

Me duele mucho el costado: Root le dice

Shaw se levanta y le levanta la camiseta, ha sido cuando se echó para atrás

Voy a por el botiquín: Shaw le dice

No, voy yo: Daniel le dice, va al baño y lo trae

Shaw coge unas gasas y vendas para que no le sangre, ha vuelto a coser y ahora Root está mejor

Mejor: Shaw le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Se va a tirar los guantes y la raíz con los ojos, la camiseta llena de sangre

Sabes que me voy a comprar esas de baloncesto: Reese le dice

En serio: Root le dice

Si, porque no hacemos una cosa: Reese le pregunta con una sonrisa

Cuál: Root le dice

Yo he eligió por tí y tú por mí: Reese le pregunta

Me vale: Root le dice

En ese vienen Shaw y se sienta con ella, Root vuelve a apoyar la cabeza y siguen viendo la TV

Ha eso de medianoche ven que se han quedado dormido así que con cuidado los llevan a la cama

Shaw se tumba y se duermen,pero Root se despierta unas horas después,no consigue dormir

Shaw se despierta, cuando alguien se mueve mucho,ve que Root está despierta

He estás bien:Shaw le pregunta

No, acabo de recordar cómo hizo esta cicatriz: Root le dice

Y cómo te la hiciste:Shaw le pregunta

Es un poco borroso,pero fue en una cueva,ahí creo que eran rebeldes, también había una mujer que fue que: Root le dice pero no termina la frase

Fue que:Shaw le pregunta muy preocupada

Creo que ella fue quien me llevo hasta Israel y me curo un poco: Root le dice

Sabes quién es:Shaw le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Y quien es:Shaw le pregunta

La vecina de al lado: Root le dice

Shaw se queda calla, Root aparta la vista

Estas segura:Shaw le pregunta

Creo que sí,pero no de toda lo estoy: Root le dice

Mañana lo averiguaremos:Shaw le dice y la besa 

Root apoya la cabeza en el pecho y consigue volverse a dormir


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente, Shaw es la primera en despertarse, y se queda mirando a Root un poco, hasta que ve que se despierta

Hola: Shaw le dice

Hola, salimos a fuera: Root le pregunta

Si, además creo que todos están fuera: Shaw le dice

Salen y están todos ahí sentados, tomándose un café y viendo la televisión, Shaw va a la cafetera y preparando dos café

Discuten, sobre Finch pero ha salido un nuevo número y se tienen que ir, los datos que van a estar bien

Reese y Root está en el salón, cuando llaman a la puerta, con un poco de trabajo Reese es el que abre y es el repartidor quién les trae la compra, les dice que lo va a guardar, Root le dice que su dinero está en la encimera, lo coge y se va

Un rato más tarde, escuchan abrir la puerta, están viendo la televisión que no le dan importancia, pero cuando ve la persona que se ha parado

Qué haces aquí Pinzón: Reese le dice molestó

Hablar: Finch les dice

No queremos hablar contigo: Root le dice

No vais a poder hablar con ellos durante un rato, así que vamos a hablar: Finch les dice

De que: Reese le pregunta

De cómo cócós mentiste o decir que Grace no era quien los mataba a todos: Root le dice

Cómo la puerta estaba abierta, una persona se había acercado para ver

Él, déjalos o llamo a la policía: alguien le dice

Pinzón mira y sabe que es mejor irse, va a la puerta y se va, Reese le da las gracias, pero Root reconoce esa voz

Tú me salvaste: Root le dice

Si, y ahora otra vez: le dice

De que la conoces: Reese le pregunta

Creo que ella fue quien me salvó y me llevo a Israel: Root le dice

Si: le dice

Cómo te llamas: Reese le pregunta

Chloe Smith: Chloe le dice

Gracias otra vez: Root le dice

De nada: Chloe

Os dejo descansar: Chloe les dice

Te puedes quedar, necesitamos ayuda: Reese le dice

Gracias: Chloe les dice

Se sienta en el sofá y se ponen a ver la TV, a eso de la comida, les llaman diciendo que no pueden ir

Chloe les está viendo, como se intenta poner de pie para comer algo

Quieres que haga la comida: Chloe les pregunta

Si: Root le dice

 Chloe se levanta y comienza a hacer la comida, ve que hay pasta y carne eso es lo que va a hacer

Escuchan abrir la puerta y ve que es Zoe, la mira y ella entra, cuando entra que alguien está en la cocina

 Quién es: Zoe les preguntan

Ella es la vecina, nos está ayudando les dijimos que estáis trabajando: Reese le dice

Zoe va a la cocina para conocer a la vecina, se acerca a ella

Hola: Zoe le dice

Hola, no escuché la puerta abrirse: Chloe le dice

Perdón me llamo Zoe: Zoe le dice

Y yo Jessica: Chloe le miente y ellos les dice que si con la cabeza

Gracias,pero porque estás aquí:Zoe le pregunta

Estaba yendo a mi casa, cuando escuché unas voces,había un señor le dije que se fuera o llamaba a la policía,se fue y les pregunte si necesitaban ayuda,dijeron que si,así que les estoy ayudando: Chloe le dice con una sonrisa

Gracias,si estamos trabajando y:Zoe le dice antes de que la pararan en la mitad de la frase

Les puedo ayudar si queréis,no me molestan: Chloe le dice

En serio:Zoe le pregunta

Si,hablarlo y si quieres mañana les vengo ayudar: Chloe les pregunta

Por nosotros no hay problema: Reese le grita

Supongo que puedes ayudarles:Zoe le dice

Si,les llevo la comida y mañana vengo: Chloe le dice

Claro:Zoe le dice

Le da la comida y después la acompaña a la puerta,se sienta con ellos y comen,se lleva los platos a la cocina y los dos se duermen

Ya por la noche les cuenta al resto lo que había visto,y como ellos no les molesta que Jessica les ayude,están de acuerdo

Les llevan a la cama y se duermen, mañana averiguan lo que Jessica les ha empezado a decir

 


End file.
